Timeline
This is the timeline of events relating to the ''Wipeout'' series. NOTE: The official background story to the games is not exactly prevalent in the games themselves. Rather, they are most commonly found in the game manuals and websites. This page is an attempt to link all the official backstory together. Prologue *'2004 (January 17th):' The anti-gravity technology pioneer Pierre Belmondo is born in the Poitou-Charentes region of France. *'2021:' Belmondo drops out of University to join the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach full-time. *'2024:' Belmondo is named the Director of the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research. **'(November 24th):' The World Technology Symposium shuts down the World Anti-Gravity Research Congress, which the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Reseach was a member of at the time. Belmondo and his research team continue regardless. *'2035 (April 14th):' Belmondo completes the first anti-gravity flight in the history in Tule Desert, Nevada, in the Nx1000 prototype craft. *'2036:' Federal European Industrial Science and Research is founded by the European Federation. *'2040:' Anti-Gravity Systems, the commercial arm of the the Foundation for European Anti-Gravity Research, is founded. Belmondo is named the Director. The entire company is bought off by the Japanese consortium not long after. *'2044:' **Brazilian companies Pir and Hana merge to form Pir-Hana. **The Anti-Gravity Federation is founded by Pir-Hana at Belmondo's suggestion. Media celebrity Dirk Breakwater is named as its Chief Executive. *'c.2045:' AG Systems employees Delia Flaubert and Holst McQueen are dismissed as a result of their feud with each other over the proposed direction of the company. They go off to form their own AG racing teams in two different locations. *'2045:' Qirex Industries is founded by Holst McQueen in Russia. *'2046:' Auricom Research Industries is founded by Delia Flaubert in the United States of America. AGRC/F3600 era (2048-2084) *'2048:' The inaugural Anti-Gravity Racing Championship season commences in Nova State City. *'c.2050:' Belmondo calls for standardization of AG racing. This leads to the formation of the F3600 League. *'2052:' **The inaugural F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. The Anti-Gravity Federation is renamed the F3600 Anti-Gravity Racing Commission. **Pir-Hana is bought off under Chinese ownership and mysteriously withdraw from AG racing. They become the suppliers of their patented airbrake technology to AG Systems and Auricom before returning to craft development in 2060. *'2056:' AG Systems pilot Daniel Chang becomes the first fatality in anti-gravity racing history. The 2056 F3600 season is suspended as investigations into the safety of the craft began. The League is restarted two years later. *'2062:' Dirk Breakwater dies. American AG pioneer Chuck Hoffman replaces him as the Executive Director. *'2080:' Hoffman is assasinated during the opening of the 2080 season at Altima VII, Canada. The season is cancelled and rumours come from fans that database companies, such as Overtel Corporation, have conspired to kill him to wrestle control of the Commission away from Belmondo's ideals. Belmondo later becomes the acting Executive Director and isolates anyone linked to Hoffman's murder. Belmondo is then named the new Executive Director and announces plans to upgrade the league to F5000, allowing weapons capable of destroying craft. F5000 era (2085-2115) *'2085:' The inaugural F5000 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. *'2095:' Goteki 45 is founded in an artificial island of Makana. They later enter competition in the F7200 League in 2116. *'2097:' Pir-Hana, under the new name Piranha Advancments, but still uses the former name, return to AG racing with their P.666 v.Protoype experimental craft. *'c.2100s:' Belmondo founds The Belmondo Foundation to enforce the purity of AG racing as well as his vision of using AG technology to benefit mankind. *'2109:' Icaras is founded by a British businessman Burnston Burns, as he claims that he is able to make an AG Racing team within seven months. They later enter competition in the F7200 League in 2116. *'2113:' Assegai Developments is founded by the United African Nations (founded in 2100) in Durban, South Africa. This is the result of an invitation to the UAN by the F5000 Commission to enter the league. They later enter the competition in the F7200 League in 2116. *'c.2115:' **Qirex is renamed Qirex Research and Developments. **Piranha relocates to Brazil. F7200 era (2116-2155) *'2116:' The inaugural F7200 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. For the first time since the AGRC, the whole League is held in a single location, Mega City. *'2127 (June 8th):' Pierre Belmondo dies (aged 123), hours after witnessing the birth of his great-great-granddaughter, Natasha. *'2132:' **Overtel Corporation gains full control over the F7200 Commission. **Advanced Targeting Systems Ltd., Kramer Ordnance, and Incendiary Projectile Supplies Inc. merge to form Triakis Industries. *'2137:' **The Goteki 45 base office at Makana is bombed by an unknown party. Goteki 45 folds as a result. **'Xios International' is founded in Finland. *'2140:' Icaras shuts down after the death of Burnston Burns. *'2143:' Van-Über Racing Developments is founded in Germany by a former AG racing champion, Wolfgang Van-Über. *'2149:' Qirex is bought off and absorbed into Tigron Enterprises, the commercial arm of an underworld crime syndicate who overthrows the Russian government and later creates a puppet government. This is the result of years of financial trouble for Qirex as a result of the departure of Overtel as parent company to control the F7200 Commission and the recent depression in the Russian industrial sector. *'2150:' **Assegai is bought off and absorbed into Piranha. **The F7200 Commission announces plans to upgrade the League again to F9000. This approach sees dramatic changes to the League, most notably the emphises on aggression and violence. Race tracks are chosen by popular vote over the next few years. *'2155:' AG Systems' racing division is bought off by G-Tech Systems. *'c.2155:' EG-R Technologies is founded in China. F9000 era (2156-2170) *'2156:' The inaugural F9000 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. The former F7200 Commission is renamed the F9000 International Federation of Anti-Gravity Racing. *'2162:' The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition is formed by hardcore AG Racing fans as a resistance organization aimed to undermine the League, claiming that it's been spoilt by the excessive use of weapons and elaborate track designs. *'2164:' The Temtesh Bay Disaster occurs when the recently introduced explosive missiles causes the collapse of the mine section at Temtesh Bay, Australia, leading to an enormous pile-up. Six pilots are killed and many others are entombed for days. Three pilots later withdraw from the F9000 League. *'2168:' Auricom withdraw from the F9000 in protest over the League policies, shortly after they win the 2168 season with their lead pilot, Pascale Rouser. The Fall of the F9000, Depression & Rebirth (2170-2196) *'2170 (October):' The Fall of the F9000 – The Anti-Gravity Purity Coalition releases documents that expose allegation of corruption and illegal practices between the F9000 Federation, Overtel, and numerous other parties and crime syndicates. As a result, the F9000 League is suspended indefinitely pending further investigations. The Overtel headquarters in New York City is seized by U.S. Marshals and members of the board are arrested. As this is occuring, a chain reaction of accusations leads to the termination of many associated parties (including Tigron and G-Tech). The economic shock and the resultant fallout and rioting results in a worldwide economic depression that lasts througout the 2170s. **Tigron is dissolved, along with the syndicate-backed government. **G-Tech is dissolved, after its racing team withdraw from the competition. *'2172:' **EG-R and Xios merge to form EG-X Technologies. **A Russian businessman Feliks Levovich purchases the former Tigron factory and starts restoring old craft. *'2177:' Harimau International is founded in Malaysia. It is a humanitarian organization which aids the recovery of Asian regions from the great depression of the 2170s. *'2179:' Qirex is re-established after an announcement from Feliks Levovich, who is later named the Director. *'2181:' Assegai is re-established after being released and returned to the UAN from Piranha at the UAN's request. *'2182:' First signs of the global amateur scene emerge consisting of restored craft on makeshift circuits. *'2185:' The Anti-Gravity Rebirth Festival is held as an amateur racing event in Tule Desert, Nevada to celebrate the 150th anniversary of Pierre Belmondo's historic flight. Returning teams such as AG Systems, Qirex, and Van-Über become the replacement part suppliers for the contenders' ships. The Belmondo Foundation (now with Natasha Belmondo as Executive Director) announces the FX150 Amateur League. *'c.2185:' AG Systems re-establish their racing team. *'2193:' Icaras is re-established by the grandson of Burnston Burns, Connor Burns. He is named the Director. *'2195:' **After 10 successful years of the FX150, the professional FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League is announced. This is influenced by major teams such as AG Systems, Piranha, Assegai, and newcomers Triakis wanting to run works teams. **Goteki 45 is re-established following the reconstruction of Makana. FX era (2197-present) *'2197:' The inaugural FX300 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. This is the third time in the history where an entire AG Racing League is held in a single location, this time the artificial island Makana. The AG Racing Commission is established, consisting of representatives of The Belmondo Foundation and the competing teams. It is the first professional AG racing league for more than 40 years. *'2200:' Because of traffic problems to the small island, the AG Racing Commission begins the construction of tracks outside Makana to be included into the League. This is one of the preparations for the FX400 League. *'2202:' Mirage is founded by Sheikh Mani Zayed of the Mirage Anti-Gravity Excellence Centre in Dubai, United Arab Emirates. This is the professional racing division of the company. *'2206:' **The final season of FX300 AG Racing League is won by Triakis. However because of their reverse-inertia deceleration system, they are stripped of their title. This is later awarded to AG Systems. **The FX350 Anti-Gravity Racing League commences. The FX350 is the development ground for pilots transitioning from the FX300 to the FX400 League. It is also a proving ground for the team's prototype ships. *'2207:' The inaugural FX400 Anti-Gravity Racing League season commences. Category:Universe